


The Baby Fairy

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan finds out about the new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Fairy

Gwen sighed and ran a hand over her eyes. “Yes, Mam, I’m pregnant.” 

“No, it’s not Rhys’.”

“It’s Ianto’s… Jack’s partner.”

“No, I didn’t sleep with a gay man. I’m being a surrogate.”

“Yes, Mam.”

With a growl she cancelled the call and placed her mobile on the table. “Something wrong?” Rhys asked distractedly, scooping up his cereal; never taking his eyes off his newspaper.

“My stupid mother,” Gwen retorted, running her hand over her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet – she was only three months gone. “She doesn’t seem to get that I want to do this to help my friends.”

Rhys made supporting noises and Gwen continued, oblivious to the fact that her husband wasn’t paying attention. “She’s ordered us to take Tess over on Sunday.”

That made Rhys look up and he scowled in annoyance. “Couldn’t you have said we were busy? That you’re at the Doctors?”

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “On a Sunday, Rhys?” she countered.

He left out a dejected sigh. “I suppose. Say… you don’t fancy getting ill any time soon, do you?”

She laughed and flicked some of her water across the table at him. She laughed even harder when the droplets landed in his eye, making him curse and rub at his face wildly, trying to stop the stinging.

Sunday lunch with her mother and father was going to be torture. She would be fending off a zillion questions regarding her choices and what she had been thinking when she agreed – never mind the fact that she had volunteered.

Gwen just hoped that Jack and Ianto were having better luck explaining to Dylan than she had her mother. She would bet money he was more accepting that Mrs Cooper.

~

Dylan looked up at his daddy, frowning deeply, before shrugging his shoulders and running away from them.

As he ran up the stairs, Ianto turned to his partner. “A fairy put the baby in Auntie Gwen’s stomach until it’s ready to be born?” he repeated incredulously.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What?” he demanded defensively. “He bought it didn’t he? Do you really want to explain to our five year old son how your baby got inside my pregnant partner?”

Ianto smiled and leant forward capturing, Jack’s lips in a soft kiss. “I suppose it could have gone worse. A lot worse.”

Jack chuckled and rested his forehead against Ianto’s. “Don’t speak too soon. We still have another six months before the baby’s born. He’ll probably get really quizzical before then.”

Above them they could hear the sound of things falling and they quickly made their way up the stairs to what was going on.

Ianto ducked to the side as a teddy came flying out of Dylan’s playroom. “What are you doing, Squirt?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe and looking inside.

Dylan was sitting in the centre of the room, surrounded by various toys and stuffed animals. He looked up and grinned at his fathers, “The baby can have my playroom,” he informed them, resuming his task of clearing things from the room.

Jack laughed and picked Dylan up, much to the small boy’s annoyance. “It won’t be born for six months, kid,” he informed him, leading him from the room as Ianto replaced the toys before closing the door.

“It won’t want my playroom?” Dylan asked, his eyes wide with hurt as he looked up at Jack.

“No, no,” Ianto replied, running his hand over their son’s head. “We just won’t need to decorate for a while. We have plenty of time.”

“Oh.” Dylan wriggled out of Jack’s arms and darted down the stairs, calling for Myfanwy as he went.

Ianto looked over at his partner who was looking after his son with an amused expression on his face. “I don’t think he’ll mind having a younger brother or sister,” he commented, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

The other man smiled and kissed him softly. “Do you want to find out the sex?” he whispered, sliding his own arms around Ianto.

“Not if you don’t. Did you with Dylan?”

“Lorraine did without asking me. I never wanted to know. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Ianto hugged him tighter for a second before pulling back and looking into his blue eyes. “Then we won’t find out,” he assured the police officer.

Jack smiled gratefully and kissed Ianto softly, pulling him flush against his own body. “Thank you.”

They broke apart when they heard Dylan stomping back up the stairs, Myfanwy not far behind him by the sound of it. 

“Daddy?” Dylan called, walking up to the couple and wriggling his way between them, oblivious to how annoyed they looked at being interrupted.

Jack sighed and glanced down at Dylan, wondering how quickly they could ship him off to Gwen or Glenys – or, preferably, Christina for a week. “Yes?”

Large blue eyes looked up at him, shining with all the innocence of youth. “Why didn’t the baby fairy put the baby in you or Tad?”

The End


End file.
